


无端靠近

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [21]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 克拉克发现布鲁斯总是在偷偷亲近自己。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 11





	无端靠近

1.  
一开始，克拉克并未感觉到布鲁斯总是在靠近自己。

2.  
那是一个被寒流袭击的雨雪天气，他们在几乎被大雪掩埋的东海岸雪带附近最后一次搜寻着有无幸存者的迹象——连日大雪俨然像外星人入侵那样成为了人们无法做出应急准备的可怕灾难，在半空飞行了好几圈的克拉克没能得到更多有用的信息，他落到了地面，在巴里铲平的那条道路之上行走、雪花仍在持续不断地落下，零下带来的糟糕体感让克拉克不自觉提高了自身的温度。他特意走得很慢，与此同时，他发现身后意欲跟上他的人随之加快了脚步。  
靴底踩在雪地上的清脆声音足够引人注目，克拉克当然不会忽略。所以他立刻回过头，却在那个当下差点撞上只和他仅隔半步之遥的布鲁斯：  
“抱歉，抱歉，”他赶忙为自己的莽撞道歉并下意识退开一步、好为布鲁斯的站立让出足够空间，“我不知道你已经离我这么近了。”  
“没关系。”  
为了避免浪费时间，布鲁斯抿紧唇挤出了个平息事态的答复。克拉克看到他左手一直像提着裙摆那样拎着披风坠到地面的边角，而右手则在和自己对话的当下，扯着另外一边的披风也跟着一个喷嚏耸动了一下。堆积在肩膀上的小片积雪由此跟着抖落，克拉克看着布鲁斯别过脸用湿冷的皮手套揉了揉头套之下的鼻子，并未因此觉得蝙蝠侠这偶尔显露的一面有多狼狈。  
“头上也……”他在布鲁斯重新看向他之前收住了笑容，手指朝上抬起的那刻，语气也变得委婉了起来。他看着布鲁斯立刻领悟到什么似的摸了摸自己的头顶，积雪被迅速拍走之后，布鲁斯的手还不忘在短短的耳朵尖上揉捏了两下。  
“现在好了。”他尽职地做着布鲁斯的镜子，风势又在变大，克拉克看了眼周围，其余成员已不在他们的视线范围之内，所以他又抬手往后指了个方向，向比平时更少言寡语的布鲁斯问道：  
“你要跟着我走吗？”  
布鲁斯又吸了吸鼻子，当他的左手提着披风的下摆把它扯到身前的时候，他也发出了个语焉不详的“嗯”。  
克拉克这才想起，布鲁斯总贴着他行动的状况不是近来的第一次了。上一次是在风浪极大的海边，再上一次似乎是在大都会某个下着冰雹的深夜……克拉克一向认为他和布鲁斯的关系要远比其他成员两两之间都要更亲密一些，他们之间拥有有别于常人的深厚羁绊，所以一开始，克拉克并未感觉到布鲁斯总是在靠近自己。  
他一下子并想不明白这是为什么，他唯一清楚的只是，每当他偶尔回头查看的时候，布鲁斯缓慢的呼吸仅仅和他隔着一个拳头的距离，而地上由布鲁斯踩出的每一个脚印，都准确无误地叠在了自己的脚印之上。

3.  
克拉克显然没觉得这是多么正常的事。这个世界回到正轨之后的布鲁斯又小心地和所有人拉开了距离，那是符合克拉克认知的谨慎：他不再把自己视作敌人，却也永远不会对自己卸下防备。克拉克曾试图靠近过他，他以玛莎为借口发出过邀约，也以需要他陪同调查莱克斯集团的名义和他单独出过数次任务，布鲁斯没拒绝他，但他对克拉克的礼貌程度空前绝后，审慎到克拉克不免感觉气馁。  
所以明知这样的状况不正常，克拉克也在权衡之后强行把它们归于了正常范畴。也许布鲁斯就是突然回心转意，也许冬天就是更适合朋友之间培养感情，在苦恼一晚后，克拉克决定不再深究。他如常对布鲁斯展现了远高于对待其他人时的热情，布鲁斯表面的回应虽然很淡然，但每每只剩他俩的时候，克拉克又总能发现点不一样的关键。  
比如现在。他原本只是在韦恩大宅焕然一新的议事厅中稍作调整——就算是超人，一个小时内飞越三个国家处理了八起灾难也的确耗费精力。阿尔弗雷德在会议桌旁置放的一张长沙发是绝好的休息之所，所以克拉克连制服都未来得及换下就在那上面觅到了一席之地，他把头搭在沙发背上，整个人都陷在了里面。这种宁静惬意的时刻没持续超过五分钟，身边下陷的动静就催促他睁开眼睛看了过去。  
尽管，尽管那人身上的古龙水气息早就出卖了他轻到无迹可寻的步调。缘于此，克拉克一点都不惊讶，他看着布鲁斯对醒来的他轻咳了一声，又把手中端着的马克杯放到了地上。  
“……我在这里看一些资料。”  
手中的一叠文件被放到了布鲁斯拘束并拢着的腿上，克拉克不晓得布鲁斯如此拘谨是不是因为坐得离自己太近——他们的膝盖和肩膀以同等的水平挨着，只要克拉克再挪动半分，他就等同于和布鲁斯紧紧相贴了。  
“要我让你吗？”克拉克问出口的绝非自己的真心话，他才不想让，他只想再挪挪屁股让自己和布鲁斯黏在一起，即使他能预料到自己这番举动只会换来布鲁斯一惊一乍的离去。  
“不用。”布鲁斯紧了紧大衣的领子，克拉克瞄到他的指尖有点泛白，这让他又想提醒布鲁斯穿得太少。  
“你就……”他还是慎重地往旁边挪了一小截，那个丈量起来大概只有手掌那么宽的幅度完全没有真正意义上拉开和克拉克之间的距离，“你就在这儿休息吧，不用管我。”  
克拉克挑起了眉，他意识到这又是布鲁斯做出的一次、无端的靠近行为，在这行为之下的某些深意，他也终于有所领会了。只是他没急着显露自己的得意，他比先前更舒服地靠躺回去，闭眼感受布鲁斯又悄无声息挪动回来的可爱行径，踏踏实实地在似有若无的身体接触中睡了一觉。

4.  
下一次，克拉克开始期待着布鲁斯主动贴近到自己身边了。  
一旦他们身处同一场合，克拉克就会把所有精力都放在布鲁斯来去的动静上，什么时候去打印了一趟资料，什么时候又找巴里聊了会天全都没逃过克拉克的观察。得益于此，当布鲁斯脱下手套，在自以为不引人注意以弯弯绕绕的路线走向克拉克时，克拉克却飞速闪到了一边。再回来时，他已经举着两杯热咖啡，而其中一杯递到了布鲁斯面前：  
“喝咖啡吗？”  
克拉克雀跃的语气已经有按捺不住的欣喜了，他笑得眼角和嘴角都有了生动的弧度，这导致布鲁斯连接咖啡都变得犹豫丛生。  
“谢谢。”  
回应克拉克的热情不是个好主意，但布鲁斯实在不想从这暖烘烘的范围中离开。中央空调的全面换新和重新启用还需要将近一周甚至更多的时间。旧时代的住宅若是想要和新时代的器具全面匹配总是得经过复杂的流程，布鲁斯确定其他人没察觉出近来的联盟大厅在拼命往零下负十度窜的天气中显现的异样——毕竟亚瑟总在海里泡着、维克多对气温的高低不再有关注需求、巴里时时刻刻都能在不断的进食中保持活力，剩余的那两个就算进了冰窖也可以一切如常！但布鲁斯不行，当他发现他总是打着字手指就变得僵硬冰凉、在制服外面再裹上一层棉袄又着实滑稽之后，在他身边随时处于移动之中的天然暖源就吸引了他的全部注意。  
“就这样？”克拉克看着布鲁斯用两只手捧住了纸杯，不无失望，“我以为你想和我聊聊。”  
“并不。”布鲁斯立刻否认，却也不忘又朝克拉克走近一步，“我只想在这个位置站一会儿。”  
克拉克看着他又抽了抽鼻子，不知是该建议他再改良下制服还是干脆把自己的披风披到他身上，“你有点冷？”  
布鲁斯很高兴克拉克终于发现了自己将嘴唇抿成一条直线的真正原因，他双手捧着杯子后仰脖颈喝了一口咖啡后望向克拉克愈发真心实意的脸，低低地搭了句“的确”，这让克拉克瞬时喜笑颜开，他放下了自己手中的杯子，然后扯着披风张开了双臂：  
“你可以钻到我的披风里面来。”克拉克的口气中完全不包含会被拒绝的担心，他怎么会被拒绝？布鲁斯一定爱死了这个提议，他让布鲁斯暗示了自己那么多次，最后的这一击，他绝对不能放过：  
“我可以用披风裹住你然后抱着你，那样你就不会冷了。”  
有感于克拉克身上接连不断散发的热气，布鲁斯能想象那是多么温暖的场面，然而一旦这发生在他和克拉克之间，那画面又瞬间变得无比诡异。  
“……不用了。”布鲁斯拒绝道，他看着克拉克垮下的脸，隐约明白了自己追寻热源的行为造成了某种情感上的误会，  
“为什么？”  
克拉克这才从“亲密无间”的假象中脱离，这让他看到了布鲁斯每一次都毫不例外泛白的指尖、奇怪的沉默和反常的举动……  
“我以为你喜欢我，也等着我做出这种邀请？最近出任务的时候你总喜欢跟在我的后边，在大厅的时候你也好几次、不、好多次突然出现在我的身边，这不就代表……”他看着布鲁斯的表情变得为难，心也跟着往下落，“难道不是？”  
难道是他理解错了？  
“克拉克，事实上我……”克拉克沉下了脸朝布鲁斯逼近，这让莫名愧疚起来的布鲁斯被迫往后退：  
“我就……我就只是很怕冷而已。”

5.  
“你还没看清事实吗？”戴安娜推了把克拉克，警告他别再唉声叹气，“机械部件的触感总不是那么舒服的，亚瑟经常泡在冷冰冰的海水里，巴里压根没法安静地待在一个地方，以及，贴近一位女士来取暖不是个好主意。”  
“但你很暖和，布鲁斯靠近你时，你尤其暖和。”戴安娜想，这个外星人要是足够细心的话，就会发现布鲁斯相当敏感。某些时候，就连戴安娜都觉得布鲁斯就像只怕冷又怕生的猫科动物，而对这类生物来说，想办法取暖几乎是出于本能，心满意足地得到温暖之后，它们往往会选择静悄悄地离开：  
“我猜……我猜他原本不想打扰你的。”  
戴安娜婉转地指出克拉克的得意忘形才是造成误会的理由，不过就连克拉克自己也觉得一整段时间以来的沾沾自喜分外可笑。布鲁斯•韦恩还是那个严谨仔细的布鲁斯•韦恩，冷空气能改变他的行为，却改变不了他的心。  
但克拉克仍然觉得心里空空荡荡。  
“我也是出于本能。”他拿额头砸了砸桌面后，重新抬头认真说道，“因为布鲁斯靠近了我，才让我有勇气为他做些什么，我想为他带去更多，所以我才下意识提高了体温……”  
“也就是说你心甘情愿让他取暖？”戴安娜抬手打断他，克拉克明显沉浸进了一种不容打扰的自怨自艾中，这让戴安娜听不下去了，“好吧，既然你都这么说了，还有什么可难过的？反正本来就只是朋友之间的相互帮助而已。”  
一定不止是这样。克拉克在戴安娜的安慰中回忆着布鲁斯每一次不着痕迹的贴近，他从那时的布鲁斯身上感受不到任何抗拒和反感，那个男人总是屏住呼吸、放轻脚步、把站到克拉克身边做得自然而然，只要克拉克不去打破静谧、布鲁斯就会若无其事地在他身边待上很久；就算克拉克鲁莽地破坏了和平的氛围，布鲁斯也只会稍稍拉开点距离后、又在克拉克走神的下个分秒重新蹭回来。  
在这个冬日的初始，那个迟疑又矛盾的男人把靠近自己看作理所应当被允许去做的事，那并不是毫无理由的靠近，在那其中隐藏的亲昵与信任，也绝不是一句简单的怕冷就能潦草解释的。  
所以克拉克知道一定不止是这样。

6.  
袭上肌理的寒冷和一个喷嚏同时惊扰到了沉睡的布鲁斯。他明明是在最舒服的控温环境中入睡的，现在却在冰窖一般的房子里醒来，这让他既不满又戒备，他把被子裹在身上，为下床查看空调这件事反复给自己打气，第五十次轻声叨念出“加油”之后，他鼓起勇气让自己的脚尖沾上了冰凉的地板。凉至心底的后悔感还没令他退缩，扑上来的人影就重新把他放平到了还残留一些热气的床铺中央。  
“拿我取暖是要付出代价的。”克拉克将包在被子里的布鲁斯轻松压着，“我可不是什么一次性的物品，用完就能丢。”  
“克拉克•肯特！”  
“我在，”克拉克替布鲁斯掖了掖被角，帮助他把脑袋以下的部位都保护得严严实实，“我以为你很需要我来帮你取暖呢。”  
“我现在……”手脚被束缚的感觉极其糟糕，可被散发热度的人拥着的感觉又着实美妙——布鲁斯痛恨自己在这个冬天败给了罕见的低温，害他连对克拉克的抵触都做得优柔寡断：  
“……不冷。”  
“过会儿会更冷的。”克拉克把脸也贴过去，额头在布鲁斯的鼻尖上蹭了蹭，就算没开灯，他也能感受到这个怕冷又多疑的人类被冻红了的鼻子，“你的空调坏了。”  
“你不能这么做！”身体逐渐回暖的布鲁斯意识也跟着回过了神，“没有制暖我没法睡觉。”  
“我比起空调不是要好用得多？你这段时间以来做的事足以证明了。”  
“别自以为……”  
“不是吗？如果不是的话，是谁总贴在我的身边、又是谁假装不经意地一直在靠近我？”克拉克这次的得意有凭有据，就算布鲁斯做得再不引人注目也好，他那些试图靠近的掩饰举措也从没逃过克拉克的眼睛：  
“承认吧，布鲁斯，你就是喜欢我，喜欢和我待在一起，更喜欢靠近我。”  
布鲁斯眨着眼睛，连扭扭脖子都办不到。他应该从这并不难逃脱的境况中抽身用力踹开克拉克的，但这个外星人用身体把他包裹在一片暖融融之中，一再用从里到外的暖意击溃他打定主意要克制的防线，都怪——布鲁斯忿忿地想——都怪破坏了地球环境和气候的人类，他们才是让自己沦落到这种凄惨地步的罪魁祸首。  
“……不够热。”不打算承认也并没有否认的布鲁斯在被子中扭动了两下后、又拿下巴撞了撞克拉克近在咫尺的脸，“……我得更热一点才能睡着。”  
克拉克的笑意漾开来，身上的衣服被三两下扔到地上，被子原先覆盖着的一个人变成了两个。被毫无罅隙贴着的感受让敏感的人又倒竖起背上不可见的绒毛想要逃开，但下一秒，伸向他的手臂轻柔地将他揽了回来。  
“你明明很喜欢。”克拉克抱着他，满意地感受着他身上的每寸皮肤都沾上了自己的温度。无论布鲁斯表现得多么想反抗都好，到了最后，他永远都只会是这样为了汲取一点被他信任的热度而安分地留了下来。  
“……没有下次了。”布鲁斯得承认，现在确实好受多了，就连他那只有完全放松或筋疲力尽之后才会涌现的疲惫，都在这个热度惊人的怀抱中被勾出了些许：  
“等我修好我的空调——”  
“你明明一早就知道……”克拉克将唇贴在布鲁斯的后脑勺，残忍揭穿了他的口是心非：  
“我只是把它调成了制冷而已。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年1月5日，以此记录。


End file.
